


Beautiful

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Jimmy, Actor Michael, Alpha Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Michael (Supernatural), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Make-Up Artist Charlie, Manager Crowley, Michael is in another body that's not Dean, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Jimmy Novak, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: James Novak was every bit of the description of his name; a follower. He followed his parents orders to be an actor. He followed his managers orders to be a train wreck. He would have followed his publicity stunt of an alpha boyfriend had it not been for the night that he followed a scent that lead him to finally following his own dreams and become open to a world he never knew of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thank my wonderful Beta - again - [beezie687](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezie687/pseuds/beezie687) and my wonderful artist's [dragonpressgraphics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202677) and [dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/185609520518/beautiful-by-taymeelove-for-the-dcjbigbang-i-had). Special thanks as always to Angel who always pushes me to finsish stories.... one of these days I'll finish all my stories. Lol. 

As Jimmy lay down to get a few hours of sleep before his next call time, his dreams quickly turned from good to bad. The nightmare gripped at his brain faster than he could get away. 

_Water. He looked out at the lake from the dock as he walked towards the end. The sky clear and bright as the sun shone down. Jimmy stretched out his back, his arms high above his head. He watched as the water distorted his orange shorts with a smile before getting into position to jump in._

_Thunder. It rippled the water more as the echoes rang through. Turning to go back inside before the storm hit, Jimmy slipped and fell in._

_Chains. They appeared around Jimmy’s legs and arms wrapping him in a cocoon of chains. Every time he moved to swim to safety the tighter they became._

_Follow. The words appeared in the water as they did in his mind when he let it slip to far into nothingness. The word James meant to follow, and that’s exactly what he did. Follow his mother and father's wishes to become an actor. Follow Crowley's orders to be “that Omega.” Follow the director's orders to take off more clothes even though the scene didn’t need it. Follow. Follow. Folllow._

  


Gasping for air Jimmy woke up frozen on the couch. He slowly moved each part of his body to remind himself that he wasn’t stuck in his dream. Fingers first, they wiggled just fine. His arms were next slowly moving them from where they lay by his head until they lay on his chest. Legs, it came to be known, were the hardest to move, he tried the toes first; nothing. Finally, he kicked out his right leg with all the strength he had.

“Ow!” He heard in the distance, eyes still closed. Slowly he opened them to see who made the noise and why. Crowley stood by his foot with it still in his hand. “Watch it, punk.” He growled out before pushing the leg back to the couch next to Jimmy’s other. 

“S-” Jimmy tried, his throat sore from the screaming in his dream, his body not fully awake to know he wasn’t actually screaming. He tried again, “sorry. I didn’t mean to kick you.” 

“Whatever. It’s Saturday night, why aren’t you out. You have an image to keep up.” 

_“Because I’m fucking tired and call is in two hours and I just got done an hour ago.”_ Is what he thought, but out loud he just sighed, “Sorry, I didn’t realize.” 

Ever since the unfortunate event, as Jimmy came to call it, where he randomly went into heat at a meet and greet, Crowley treated him like a dirty omega who only thought about getting a knot. Before this event, Jimmy didn’t even know he was an omega, but he’d smelled someone in the audience and it forced his omega side to present. Now every Saturday night Crowley wants him to go to clubs to be pictured with a bunch of different alpha’s dancing and touching on him. He says Jimmy will get ’extra points’ -whatever that means- if he’s pictured going home with the guy. Jimmy shudders in disgust whenever he thinks about the things that must go through other’s minds when they read the stories about him, but according to Crowley “all publicity is good publicity” and so far, strangely, it has helped him get cast into movies. Unfortunately, on nights like tonight when all Jimmy wants to do is sleep, he can’t. 

Growing up, it wasn’t any different from now, he always followed orders. His clothes lay out that he was supposed to change into, per Crowley's demand. He thought about it while he downed his first cup of coffee faster than his Keurig could brew his second walking over to change while he waited for his second cup. 

Charles and Becky weren’t bad parents, farthest from it, but sometimes he just wanted to be a normal kid. Sleepovers with the only friend he had in elementary school were replaced every weekend with a field trip to LA to meet with acting coaches. School dances in high school were substituted with speech classes so he could learn any accent. College, well forget about anything else but going to get a degree in acting. Summer camps were only for the performing arts that Jimmy had never even seen an actual camp site, let alone a tent. 

His parents ruled every move he made, it didn’t bother Jimmy much though. He liked the attention. He craved the feeling of being under the lights inside that were made to look like he was in the woods at sunset. But, after Crowley came into the picture, that’s when he started to mind what he had to follow. 

Crowley was the managers of all managers. Anyone signed under his firm was a big star, Jimmy’s first movie the summer after he graduated college was full of A-List stars that he’d grown up worshiping. Some of them knowing his name from the various tabloids he’d been pictured in since after his first movie and Crowley changed his view of how to manage him. Most A-Listers knew better than to listen to them, knowing that it was a management thing, but few of them –mostly the Alpha’s Alpha type- treated him like he was the knot crazed slut he seemed to be. 

Michael was one of them and was working on the movie with Jimmy now, he’d even mentioned before Jimmy went back to his trailer that he looked forward to seeing him crawl in the next day covered in a random alpha’s come. Jimmy wished more than anything that he could have gone just one Sunday without that look, but wishing didn’t pay bills, being famous did. 

Crowley's outfit –if you could call it that- was little more than a pair of boxers with a crop top. They’d be cute if he wasn’t forced to wear an outfit like that every weekend, especially not in the cold of winter. Knee high boots were paired with it and off they went, Crowley driving them to the nearest dirty club to the shoot location. 

Slicks, what a gross name for a club, at least that’s what Jimmy thought before he walked in. The club, if it even was allowed to be called that, was full of naked omegas and mostly naked alpha’s standing around them. The smell of come was all around making Jimmy light headed. The blinding strobe lights blinked their hello as he walked farther into the club to order an Irish coffee, hold the Irish. 

“I can help you stay awake,” A deep voice said behind him as the hand matching the voice came to grab Jimmy’s ass. The alpha moved his fingers to the bottom of Jimmy’s shorts and tried moving them up farther to get to his hole. 

“No.” Jimmy said plainly and moved the alpha’s hand away. He sighed, tonight was going to be one of those nights. Before he could fully move the offending hand away, he heard the click of a photo being taken. "That’ll be in the tabloids shortly” He wondered briefly how these people even knew where he was to take pictures right away, but thought Crowley probably gave them a heads up, and that’s why he knew Jimmy wasn’t there tonight when he should be. 

He figured that was good enough and sat to finish off his coffee as he called for a Lyft to come pick him up. A handful more of guys came up and tugged at different parts of his clothing before his phone chimed with the arrival of his car, each time the hand was paired with a shudder from Jimmy and a shudder noise from the camera somewhere off to his right that he didn’t feel like looking at who it was. 

Sadly, the Lyft driver wasn’t any more omega friendly than the bar was, or maybe he was but it wasn’t Jimmy’s idea of friendly. He had the guy drop him off a couple blocks from the set at an apartment building he pretended to walk into before waiting for the car to leave to walk the last bit back to his trailer. A warm shower greeted him as fast as it could when he got back. He sighed as the water hit him and wished that he could get some more sleep than the maybe half hour he would get now. 

“Better than nothing.” He thought, before sleep gripped him again. He lay naked on the couch not covered in anything, but whatever wetness was left over from the shower and hoped that a nightmare wouldn’t come. 

It felt like a few minutes later when Jimmy was waking up to his alarm. He sighed and threw on some sweat pants and a shirt to walk over to wardrobe to get his clothes done, before make-up and hair would fix the rest of him. He knew the pictures were up already when he saw the looks on people's faces and he walked past them. Their thoughts always the same as what Crowley wanted them to be, they only saw him as knot hungry. He sighed today was going to be a long day. 

“Sad to see you in clothes,” Michael said sitting next to him in make-up. His phone was out the pictures of the alpha’s touching him up on the phone, Jimmy could smell the hormones coming off of him like he got turned on looking at the photos. “Maybe I should go to one of these clubs, I'd have a better chance getting with you then than with our scenes here. Don’t forget today’s our first kiss.” He made a kissy face towards him before walking out for his first scene. 

“Shit,” Jimmy said a loud, he looked at his make-up artist in the mirror and asked, “That really isn’t today is it?” 

“Sorry, hun.” She answered with a sigh. Charlie is a beautiful redheaded omega who was honestly too smart to be working makeup on movie sets, but he’s never had the chance to ask her why she wasn’t doing something ‘greater’ with her life. But, for now he was more than happy she was here and could smell the fear coming off of him like a cloud of smoke. “Here, this will help,” she whispered before reaching in her purse and grabbing out a couple pieces of a cut-up onion in a Ziploc bag. Jimmy laughed at her ingenious thinking and ate all of them at once. 

“Too bad you couldn’t find that Alpha of yours, right Jimmy?” Charlie commented as Jimmy stuffed the onions in his mouth, and laughed at the face he made.

“Those are so gross, I don’t understand how people eat them. Thank you again.” He had his hand covering his mouth when he spoke to her, already feeling like his breath could kill someone. “Yeah, I wish I could. Sometimes I think I get hints of his scent around me, but when I look I don’t see anyone.”

Charlie and Jimmy sighed deeply. “It would be even better if Crowley wasn’t there when it happened, then I could actually sleep on Saturday nights like a normal person.” Jimmy spit out.

“Someday, Jimmy, someday he’ll come back for you.” Charlie said with a pat on his shoulder. “Time to face the music now. Good luck.”

Unfortunately, it seemed like the onions didn’t stop Michael from taking the kiss too far. The director loved it, said it made the scene look better when they were kissing for real as Michael pushed Jimmy against the wall with a growl and pulled him up making Jimmy cross his legs around his back to stay up. He wanted to run away, crawl out of his skin, something to make him get away from the way Michael's hand was currently grabbing his ass and the hard on in his pants was poking him. 

A few days later, Jimmy thought everything had calmed down. Michael seemed like he’d gotten all of his want for him out of his system from the scenes he shared and Crowley was pleased with the scenes that he told Jimmy he could stay in this Saturday. When the day in question came along Jimmy went to his trailer and changed into a big t-shirt to stay in for the night and catch up on the news and some television shows he liked to watch. He was half way through the news when there was a knock on his trailer door. He paused the programme right before a news article about a bank heist that happened, apparently, they had spectacular footage of the couple that had done it, to answer the door. 

“Coming,” He yelled as he got up to answer. 

“Oh you will be soon.” Michael’s voice growled to him when he opened the door. It wasn’t seconds later that he was grabbed and thrown against the wall and attacked similar to the way he’d been during the scene only this time it was real life and his brain worked at full speed to think of a way out of it. When Michael stopped kissing his mouth and moved to his neck, Jimmy took the time to look around to see what was closest to him he could hit his uninvited and unwanted guest with. 

The only thing within his reach to hit Michael with was an umbrella. It wouldn’t hurt him, Jimmy thought sadly, but it would hopefully get him to stop and let him down to the floor long enough to reach for something else to hit him with that would hurt him more. 

“The fuck!” Michael yelled dropping him and backing up far enough for Jimmy to run away. 

“Why are you here?” Jimmy asked from his kitchenette with a knife grasped tightly in his hands and pointing at the alpha. 

“Crowley said you wanted me, and gave me the go ahead to be your Saturday night call. We’re going to be the best couple.” He said with a laugh and moving back towards Jimmy. “You’ll go on a break from acting after this movie to have my kids and maybe we’ll let you go back to acting after the kids get older.” 

“We? Don’t I get a say in my life?” Jimmy asked uselessly. He knew ‘we’ was Crowley and Michael and that’s why Crowley let him stay home tonight. He’d planned this whole thing. It was his golden ticket to drop Jimmy off in someone else’s lap. 

“A say?” Michael asked with a mocking tone and laugh. “Your say is ‘yes’ that’s all you get to say.” 

He lunged at Jimmy again and the omega did all he could think of which was slash at Michael with the knife in his hands. The cut on the alpha’s face that appeared would cause more problems than Jimmy knew he could deal with, but he was just glad when it caused Michael to just growl ‘this isn’t over’ to him before he left to get fixed up. 

“That was close, I’m glad he left. Though I’m surprised.” Jimmy thought as he walked back to the couch to play the news in the background. He was still freaking out and hoped the story would give him something else to focus on. 

“This morning the First Alpha Bank of Vancouver was robbed by what customers in the bank at the time say was an alpha and omega couple. We’ve received the footage just before this programme to show you. If you have any information -” the news kept talking but it all faded into the background as Jimmy watched and saw someone who looked exactly like him rob a bank with the alpha he had a deep feeling of knowing was the same Alpha he’d smelled all those years ago at the meet and greet. His true mate was a bank robber who was already mated with someone who looked exactly like him. 

Jimmy didn’t know how much time passed, but he was brought back to reality when he heard knocking at his door. He looked at the television paused on the faces of the couple and wished it was them to take him away more than anything. He snuck a look out the window to see if Michael had come back or if it was Crowley here to yell at him for ruining his chance of having an alpha. What he did see confused him even more though, he glanced back at the television and then out the window. “It can’t be.” He said allowed as he walked over to answer the door. 

“It can be.” A voice deeper than his, but coming from his same face answered. “We’re here to save you.” The man from the television came in without asking and the other followed right after with the biggest grin on his face Jimmy had ever seen someone wear. 

“Holy shit, it's really you. Your Jimmy – fucking – Novak.” The blonde said, his bright green eyes wide in wonder and his voice whiskey smooth. 

“Ignore him. He hasn’t stopped talking about you since he dragged me to that stupid convention.” The one with his face rolled his eyes. “I’m Castiel, this is Dean.” He kicked the alpha in the shin and that seemed to wake him up from his daydream enough to put his hand out to greet Jimmy. 

“Uhm. Hi.” He looked out the door hoping that if Michael decided to come back it would be now when people were here to protect him. He closed the door and locked it before going back and sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“No offence,” Jimmy started looking at the faces on the television and the faces in front of him, he was watching a news station from back home; home which was thousands of miles away. “But, how the fuck are you here?” 

“Oh that’d be me.” Castiel said raising his hand. “Angel of the lord.” 

“Angel?” Jimmy coughed out. 

“Uh, yeah.” Dean spoke as he walked to sit next to Jimmy leaving Castiel alone to stand by the door. “So, angels, demons, monsters, those all exist. We were going to ease you into that part, but Cas can’t keep his mouth shut about the whole angel thing. I’m a hunter, we hunt the bad things together.” 

“WHAT?” Jimmy felt like he was dreaming. He had to be right? Michael must have hit him and he didn’t remember it and he’ll wake up in bed a bloodied mess. 

“You’re not dreaming.” Castiel told him as he moved closer to the couch to kneel in front of Jimmy. “Well, not exactly how you thought. Michael did leave and this is real, it just that we aren’t physically here.” 

  


“You lost me again,” Jimmy cocked his head to the side looking between the two people he could swear are in front of him. 

“It’s called dream weaving. Castiel put us into your dream. You’ll be able to find us if you just want to follow the smell of me. You know you remember it.” Dean moved close enough to place a kiss on his cheek and Jimmy swore the smell was there from all those years ago, he closed his eyes to live in the moment of almost being kissed by his true mate. 

He woke up with a gasp to angry knocking on his trailer door. Rubbing his eyes Jimmy sighed and got up to check who it was. 

“What do you want?” He asked Meg, the stage manager, through the door. 

“You’re an hour late for call. We’ve been trying to wake you up. Get your ass out here, Michael's scenes for the day were cancelled so he could go to the hospital so get into make up and look over the call sheet.” Her anger was palpable even through the door Jimmy could taste it. 

Quietly and quickly he ran to make up, even if Michael was in the hospital, he could have got out by now or Crowley could be lurking behind any corner waiting. As Jimmy acted his scenes he ran through a plan of what to do and how to get away. When every scene was done and he went to hand in his props for the day he swung over to see if Charlie was still in make up. 

“Thank god you're still here.” Jimmy said as he walked in on her reading a trashy magazine. She was the only one he felt he could trust enough to ask for a ride. Plus, she was the one who gave him those onions before so he knew she had at least some idea of what his life was like if she’d prepared them ahead of time. 

“Yea, we’re on stand by for whenever Michael gets out of the hospital to see if we can do anything to cover up the cut on his face.” She paused studying Jimmy for a second, “Was it you?” 

“Uh...” Jimmy looked around to see if anyone else was around. “Yes.” 

“Nice,” Charlie announced putting her hand up for a high five. “Now, what’s it you need.” 

“My true mate-” 

“You met him again?” Her smile was as bright as her flaming hair. 

“Not exactly.” Jimmy edged, “he’s close though. I can smell him, I just need a car to take me to him.” 

“Say no more!” She exclaimed excitedly and jumped up from her seat and grabbed her keys. She moved as fast as lightning leaving a red streak behind from her hair, that she had to pause at the door and wait for Jimmy to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think he’ll come?” Dean asked pacing back and forth in the tiny space that was supposed to be the living room of his hotel. 

“Of course he will, Dean, we’re giving him an out he could have never gotten otherwise.” Castiel placated with his soft voice. 

They had been awake all night counting the seconds until their Omega came back to them. Dean had wished more than anything that when they’d met for that few seconds all those years ago now that he could have stolen the Omega away from his doomed life. Castiel had stopped him then, he told Dean that it wasn’t time yet, they needed a plan first. Over all these years that plan had always been brewing in the back of their mind waiting to grow into a beautiful flower from its seed. It wasn’t until last week that they got a plan good enough that everyone would win. They still weren’t completely positive Jimmy would follow them into their life of Demon’s and bank robbery, but they had to try; they needed to try for their true mate. 

A few hours passed again before there was a tentative knock on the door. Dean ran to it as fast as he could, not even looking through the peephole to see who it was, nor to smell the air to see. He was sure it was his mate on the other side of the door. 

“You’re here-” Dean started excitedly. 

“Well, that wasn’t the welcome I was expecting.” Sam answered. Dean hadn’t seen his brother in more years than he could count. Sam went away to college and left the family business after the final straw - a fight with John when he came out as an Omega. He always expected Dean hated him as well for his second gender and never bothered to reach out to the Alpha to see. 

“Sam?!” Dean breathed, looking back at Cas, “What are you doing here?” 

“I- I- Uhm- Jess- She-” Sam blabbered before sighing out. “Dead.” 

“Like dead, dead? Or like I’m dead?” Dean asked grabbing Sam’s arm to pull him into the hotel room. 

Sam explained how he’d tried to give up hunting and tried to live the quiet ‘normal’ life with his beta girlfriend Jess. How he’d all but forgotten about demons and angels and everything in between until last week when he’d come home from studying and found Jess burning on the ceiling above their bed. 

“He just sat there laughing when he saw me drop to the floor crying.” Sam ended the story. 

“Who he?” Castiel asked handing Sam a cup of water. 

“Azazel, the one from when I was a baby.” Sam sighed out after drinking some of the water. “When he stopped laughing he told me I had to find you and gave me your address here saying he wasn’t done with us yet.” 

They were about to discuss more when the door flew open and a laugh could be heard echoing through the room. Everyone was ready to fight, assuming it was Azazel coming to finish what he’d started, only everyone was surprised when the person at the door ended up being Jimmy’s agent and his ‘boyfriend’. The laughing continued as shadows of wings appeared behind Michael and Crowley’s eyes turned red, behind them Jimmy lay unconscious next to a red haired girl 

“You thought it’d be that easy to get him away from us?” Michael asked. 

“Without us watching over him, he’d have died when Castiel took his form.” Crowley continued. 

“You do realize that, don’t you Castiel?” Michael spat out entering the room, Crowley following behind dragging Jimmy and the red haired girl behind them with a snap of his fingers they were on the chairs in the room tied and gagged. 

Dean and Castiel both lunged at the newcomers to the room, neither really understanding if they were going to run towards the two tied up Omega’s to untie them or the Angel and Demon to fight. 

“Not so fast.” Crowley snapped with both his words and fingers, freezing the running pair momentarily. 

“They’re insurance.” Michael spoke. “They will stay like that until you listen to us and comply.” 

Dean growled as Castiel snickered at his brother. “You think we’ll listen to you?” The former angel laughed. “When did I ever listen to you, _brother_? Surely I won’t now that you’ve teamed up with a Demon.” 

“Oh but you will. Cause Sammy and Dean have important business to get about. It’s time to say yes boys. If you don’t, your precious Omega and his friend will die.” 

“How do I say yes to you when you’re already inhabited some poor meatsuit?” Dean laughed. He hoped that if he kept the Angel and Demon speaking long enough that him and Castiel could come up with a plan as Micheal and Crowley spit out their demands to deaf ears. 

_‘Since Jimmy is in the room, he can hear us too right?’_  
‘Yes, he should.’  
‘I can. It’s a little fuzzy though. How can I hear you guys in my mind?’  
‘It’s a true mates thing, Dean and I found out about after our first night. It will get clearer after we all mate, but it works for now this way.’  
‘Listen, Jimmy, your manager is a Demon and the man he wanted you to be with is an Angel that I’m supposed to say yes to. There’s a big fight they want to happen between the Devil and I. But, I’m sorry, I can’t say yes. Do you know anything about him that can help us fight this?’  
‘Well... me. I’m their weakness.’  
‘Huh?’ Castiel and Dean eloquently answered. Their eyes looking from each other to the new people in the room.  
‘Yes. Michael wants to mate me and Crowley always wanted a piece of me. If there’s a way you could strip me they’ll be too distracted to do anything.’ 

A tiny shrug came from Castiel before he snapped his fingers, leaving Jimmy naked and untied in the chair. A second snap seconds later left Jimmy leaking from the heat that should have hit him as soon as he came in the room if he hadn’t been unconscious. Michael and Crowley stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air both turning their heads to the Omega faster than a bullet. Drool fell from their mouths as they couldn’t deny their second genders when around an Omega in heat. 

_‘Told you.’ Jimmy spoke in their heads. ‘Now we don’t have long before they do anything to me. So hurry and fight them or whatever.’_

The pairs began to fight as Dean lunged at Michael while Castiel lunged at Crowley. Crowley was killed shortly into the fight, no match for an Angel Blade. Dean only had his Demon blade on him and tried to fight off Michael as best he could before Castiel could sneak up behind to get him with the Angel Blade. The blow finally came as Michael was distracted with fighting Dean, Castiel got him with a stab right in the middle of his shoulders before dragging the blade down his back bone. Quick as he could Dean grabbed the open wound and pulled back the skin before Castiel grabbed a hold of the wings and ripped them out. 

Michaels scream echoed through the room and all of the heavens before he fell to the floor crying. 

_‘Is he dead?’ Jimmy asked.  
‘No, my blade isn’t powerful enough to kill him, but it did injure him greatly.’ _

“That’s no fun.” A laugh echoed through the room. Dean and Cas looked over to the corner to find Azazel with Sam in his lap and a knife to his throat. “That fight ended way too quickly. You guys are better than I thought you’d be. However, a naked Omega in Heat does nothing for me.” 

As Michael lay on the floor bleeding, Azazel stood up throwing Sam to the floor to walk towards the injured Angel. “If I knew you’d be this useless I never would have asked you to help.” The Demon sighed before grabbing Michael by his hair and pulling him off the floor. He grabbed the colt Dean had been looking for from a holster on his hip and shot the injured Angel between his eyes. Dean and Sam covered their eyes from the light that emitted from the fatal blow. 

_‘He’s got the colt!’ Dean exclaimed. ‘If we can get that from him, we can kill him and the “big show down” doesn’t have to happen!’_  
‘How? He said Jimmy isn’t enough distraction.’  
‘Speaking of that, can one of you –uhm- at least put some clothes on me, I’m starting to stick to this chair. I can move a little more now that Crowley is gone, but whatever he did to us hasn't completely worn off yet.’  
‘Ah sorry, but when you can move, don't. It'll be easier to fight Azazel if we don't have to watch out for you. Hopefully you're friend understand's that too.’ Castiel answered snapping his fingers to put clothes back onto Jimmy. They’d figure out how to stop his Heat later. 

“Ah, Cassie, I thought that snap was for me. What not strong enough to snap me to pieces?” Azazel mocked causing Castiel to snarl at him with his lip curled. 

“Yours will come soon enough.” Castiel said before he and Dean jumped into action of taking the colt from the demon. 

Partway through the fight Sam, joined in and the three we able to knock the colt away from Azazel it flew through the air and landed in Jimmy’s lap, causing the heat dazed Omega to stir awake. Blinking back to awareness,, he grabbed the gun with his hands and studied it. Castiel caught this out of the corner of his eyes, and hoped that Jimmy would do the right thing and shoot Azazel after all, if he were to join Dean and Cas he’d have to be brave enough to face demons and other creatures head on. 

The three continued to fight the demon, making sure his back was always to Jimmy so not to see he was awake, just waiting for him to make up his mind on what to do. They’d thought it was going to be longer, but before they could even make their next move a shot rang through the air. 

A bullet laid itself into Azazel’s shoulder and lightning bolts followed it to his face where his eyes flashed to their yellow color before he fell to the floor dead. 

“Huh,” the redhead voiced, “I never thought you’d have it in you. Ah, I’m Charlie by the way, but you guys probably know me as Celeste. Pleased to finally meet you. I’d love to stay and chat but I’ll just take Sam with me to dinner so you guys can attend to things here. You can meet up with me after.” 

“Wait, you’re the one who emailed me about where to find Jimmy?” Dean spoke. 

“Plus, when did you wake up?” Sam asked moving towards the red head to help untie her.

“Like I said blondie, we’ll talk later. Go, go and do your business.” With a wink she walked out with Sam, both dragging the body of Azazel with them to dispose of before eating.

-x- 

“We’re very proud of you Jimmy,” Castiel said with a smile laying his hand onto the other omega’s shoulder. “I know it isn’t easy taking your first demon down, but we’re glad you did. It shows that you’re suitable at being our partner.” 

“You guys really think I can do this?” Jimmy asked. He was apprehensive from the beginning. When he saw the report on the news, he knew that joining his true mates meant leaving behind his life of following and starting a life of living in the moment and not planning for the next day. He still hoped he made the right move. 

“We can discuss everything later with Charlie. Isn’t there something more important for us to get to?” Dean asked slowly walking towards Jimmy. 

When the alpha reached his new omega, he was surprisingly gentle pulling the shorter man in to share their first kiss. As their lips found their new homes, the other omega slowly removed Jimmy’s clothes. One piece at a time fell to the floor, each new patch of skin was explored with eager hands. Each spot that made Jimmy moan or whimper into Dean’s mouth was recorded into Castiel and Dean’s memory to return to later to pay more attention to. 

The journey to the bed was tricky, clothes coming off, and trying not to trip over them, once they safely made it, all three hands still roaming, and lips still glued to one another. When they finally fell to the mattress, Castiel moved them so he laid underneath Jimmy with Dean to Jimmy’s back. Dean’s lips continued their learning as he kissed his way down Jimmy’s back, while Castiel settled into studying his lookalikes mouth. 

Hunger in the air was so tangible that everyone could taste it in each other’s sweat. Jimmy panted into Castiel’s ear as Dean’s kisses reached their destination of his furrowed yearning hole. 

“Please,” he begged. He wasn’t sure if he was begging for Dean to kiss him more or for Castiel’s hands to roam his body more. All Jimmy knew was that he was close to coming before any action even started, having been ready for it for so long already. 

Castiel’s hands wrapped around and grabbed Jimmy’s cheeks pulling them apart for Dean’s fervid kisses to continue their incursion. Dean’s tongue lapped up the enticing, alluring, aphrodisiac that leaked from Jimmy like a broken faucet. Jimmy choked on his breath when he felt Castiel’s hips move up, their hard dicks rubbing against each other. 

Castiel continued to distract Jimmy moving his hips as Dean slowly opened him with his fingers and tongue. Before long Jimmy was panting and so close to coming that as soon as Dean’s cock pushed inside of him he came with a shout. Arching his back and pushing back onto Dean more, Jimmy could feel Castiel twitch against him, he peaked his eyes open just long enough to see the smile on Castiel’s face.

“That was beautiful,” The former-angel said, smiling so wide his eyes creased. “Now the fun really begins though.” He laughed as he snapped his fingers and Jimmy’s come was cleaned up and his dick was hard again.

Dean leaned over his back to whisper in his ear, “It’s a beautiful thing to have a former angel as a partner, isn’t it?” He kissed Jimmy’s ear as he finished entering the rest of the way and began to move his hips slowly. “You don’t need any help to come multiple times though, do you, Love?”

Jimmy didn’t think the question was actually looking for an answer, but he shook his head no anyways. It was his favorite part about being an Omega - in Heat or not - coming multiple times was always the best thing during intimate moments. Only until now, Jimmy had just had them by himself thinking about Dean’s scent and now it was with the real person. The real scent hung around him like the wings he’d always wished he’d had to fly away from his boring life. Now he was with someone who actually had wings and could help get him away.

“More.” Jimmy begged as his mind tried to get away from him, he wanted to pull it back to the moment at hand and live in this time forever.

-x-

“Took you guys long enough to finish.” Charlie joked as the thrupple entered the café down the street from the motel. 

“Well, what can I say, Jimmy’s a needy little omega.” Dean joked with a kiss on Jimmy’s temple. 

“Eww.” Charlie and Sam said at the same time. Charlie continued talking after, “I suppose it's time to tell you guys everything now though.” 

“You think?” Jimmy spit out, “You’ve been my friend for so long and I never knew you knew my true pairs let alone knew of anything supernatural, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It wasn’t your time to know then, Jimmy, and I couldn’t expose myself to Crowley and Michael. See, I’ve been following Crowley since I was 16, after he killed my mom. I knew something was different about him from his scent, but it wasn’t until I met you and Michael that I could tell what was off.” 

Charlie went on to tell the story of how when she was young, her mother was in a group called the men of letters, they only let her in because of her excellent computer hacking skills and her street smarts completely outweighed any man that they tried to put her up against. She would often accompany her mom to work and that’s how she learned her own hacking skills. It was on one of the days she was with her mom at the bunker that Crowley attacked. When the alarm bells went off, Charlie's mother hid her in the table of the ‘war room’ and through the holes in the table she was able to see the scene around her. She watched as Crowley’s eyes turned red and he did the typical villain speech. 

“He told my mom and the other Men of Letters about his plans for the upcoming apocalypse and how they wouldn’t be able to stop it cause he had an angel on his side and that he would be able to stop the good guys from winning by selling off an important omega belonging to one of the saviors to the angel to stop their mating.” 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Castiel interrupted, “He meant Jimmy? What does Jimmy have to do with stopping the apocalypse?” 

“That child,” Charlie pointed to Jimmy's stomach, “that you guys just made, he’s the savior. If that child would have been made with Michael, he’s the cause.” 

“Child?” The three screamed out at the same time. They’d only just mated, they didn’t even have time to think about children right now. 

“Congratulations,” Charlie said raising her coffee in a toast. “I heard Crowley talking to Michael a few months ago when they tried to finalize their plan to mate you off with him, that Crowley had found out you were Dean’s true mate and that’s why he tried to use you to get Dean to say yes to Michael.” 

“To start the apocalypse ball running?” Dean questioned. 

“Yep. But congratulations, you foiled his plans. Yet, I feel like we still have to watch out for you guys. You might have taken down three big players in the game, but there’s still a lot more out there.” 

“Looks like we’ve still got work to do.” Dean thought a loud.

“More than just work.” Sam laughed, “You guys have to think of a way to prepare your world for two new people.”

“I think I have an idea about that.” Charlie said. “The Men of Letters bunker has set empty for years. I live there sometimes when I’m in the area. There’s plenty of room there, and I’ve been reading up on wards with Sam while you were busy that we think we can fix it so no one but us can enter.”

Dean and Castiel agreed that it would be best for their new Omega to live somewhere safe, especially somewhere where they could potentially ward their baby from being noticed.

“Oh,” Charlie exclaimed, “They’ve also got a shooting range so Jimmy here can learn how to shoot.”

Jimmy smiled shyly at Charlie before going back to look at his belly again, picturing the little human growing inside and who he’d grow up to be.

“Uhm.” Jimmy started when they were done with all the other discussions and food. “I’m still a popular person, how are we going to explain my disappearance from the movies?”

“We’ve already got that covered,” Sam stated, “We weren’t sure if Cas and Dean already had a plan, but Charlie and I thought that since Michael and Crowley were dead now, that we could ask for Castiel to pretend to be Jimmy.”

“Yea,” Charlie took over, “We thought if you could pretend to be dead and lay in a hotel with the other two that we set up to look like Jimmy had gotten in the middle of some kinda lover’s quarrel with the other two that ended up with one of them killing Jimmy then the other then themselves, everyone would get their happy ending and no one would question why all three of you disappeared at the same time.”

-x-

Later that night, Charlie quietly took Jimmy back to his trailer to grab his belongings before setting off to the bunker to get first picks on the rooms. Castiel and Dean set up the scene in the hotel Charlie had rented under Crowley’s name, while Sam drove across town to anonymously call the police. With a smile on everyone’s face at their world finally being whole again the boys set off for their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics inside the apostrophe quotes in this chapter are a conversation that happened inside Castiel and Jimmy and Dean's minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus art. Cause we couldn't decide which we liked better.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
